Chasing Cars
by Avarici
Summary: Helga gets the surprise of her life followed by some much needed changes, both good and bad. Rated T for violence and language. Helga/Arnold.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I thought up this whole drawn out story _years ago_ while listening to the song Chasing Cars, and now it is finally making its way to the interwebs for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't act like you're surprised Bob!" Helga shouted at her father. "You and Miriam have been getting calls from the schools about this my whole life." He glared down at her and opened his mouth but she wasn't about to let him speak.

"No. You've _always_ known who taught me to act like this. It's no wonder you never loved me! Whenever you look at me all you see is everything that's wrong with _you_!" His face was purple. She knew she should stop, she also knew she couldn't.

"Congratulations Bob. You fail at being a parent." She glared at her mother who sat at the table. Helga was shocked to see she wasn't passed out at this point in the day. She shook her head.

"And don't even get me started on my pathetic, drunken excuse for a mother." She heard the slap before she felt it. Then suddenly the left side of her face was on fire. She didn't care. She couldn't do anything but stare into Bob's angry eyes.

"Never talk about Miriam like that!"

"Bob-" Miriam mumbled. He didn't wait for her to finish.

"Get out of my house." Helga took a step backwards and glanced at her mother.

"She's just a kid B."

"OUT!" Helga turned and ran. She wasn't sure where she was going but she wasn't stopping until her lungs and legs refused to work, which unfortunately wasn't very far. Helga was a very lean and tall teenager, but she had no endurance when it came to running. She rested her arm against someone's stoop, leaned over to catch her breath, and brushed at a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. Once she was breathing normally again she stood up to see where she was, and immediately turned and started running.

_Crimeny! Of all the places in the whole city I run to _Arnold's_ house?_ In her hurry to escape she ran directly into someone. The last person she wanted to see. He looked amazing, as always, in his blue T-shirt and jeans. He had finally grown into his head sometime in that last four years and he was even more handsome for it. She stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Geez! Watch where you're going football-head!"

"Helga," he snapped, "you're standing in front of _my_ house. I think _you_ should watch where you're going." He shifted the bag of groceries he was holding to his other arm and looked down at her.

She took a step back and stared. He'd only spoken to her like that once or twice in her whole life. It seemed like everyone had had enough of her. Even Arnold. The thought made her want to cry. She shook her head and turned to run back the way she came. Even spending eternity in her hell hole of a house was better than Arnold being angry with her.

She was jerked to a stop when something grabbed her wrist. She stared at the hand holding on to her. Arnold's hand. The relief was overwhelming.

"What's wrong Helga?" Somehow she know her flaxen haired angel wouldn't let her down. She looked up at him preparing to respond with an insult but was stopped by the way his eyes widened.

"You've been crying." She had? Her free hand rubbed her eyes and sure enough her eyelashes were wet. She was suddenly angry that something her asshole of a dad had done made her cry. Since when did she care what Bob and Miriam did? Suddenly Arnold released her wrist and grabbed her chin.

"Helga your face . . . " He stared so intensely at her she felt completely naked. She closed her eyes and turned her head. She didn't want him to see her. She didn't want him to know what a messed up excuse for a person she really was. She couldn't give a rat's ass what anyone else thought of her. But if Arnold knew how broken she was it would kill her. She heard the rustling of his grocery bag and felt his other hand gently caressing her cheek. She probably would have fainted at the sensation of Arnold touching her so lovingly if it didn't hurt to realize that after all she'd done he still cared so much.

"Helga," his voice was a whisper, "did somebody hit you?" The question echoed around her head several times before she finally grasped it. Yes. Her own father hit her. It meant one of two things. Either he had never loved her, or he was capable of hurting someone he loved. Helga hoped he'd never loved her, because if he could hurt someone he loved, she could too. An image of her slapping Arnold across the face rushed into her mind. She forced her eyes open and there he was, his green eyes staring into her, waiting for an answer. She tried to hold back the sobs that were demanding release but she couldn't, not anymore.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to see Helga standing in front of his house looking confused. It had happened before and was likely to happen again. He wasn't quite sure why, and didn't think he ever would. Yet another item on the list of things he would never understand about Helga.

He wasn't surprised when she ran into him, nearly knocking him down. It had been a daily occurrence until this year, their first year of high school. It seemed she was no longer willing to go _completely_ out of her way torture him anymore.

He wasn't surprised to hear her yell at him to watch where he was going. He wasn't surprised at how quickly he snapped at her. Today had been hell and the last thing he needed was Helga standing in front of his house yelling at him.

He _was_ surprised when he caught a glimpse of the tear stains running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Helga?" When she looked up at him he stared. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked terrible. Well as terrible as she _could_ look. She'd changed a lot since fourth grade. She now had two perfectly shaped, perfectly groomed eyebrows. It had taken him a week to figure out why she looked so different all of a sudden. She still wore pink everyday. In fact today she was wearing a white shirt and pink jumper very similar to the one she had worn all the time in grade school. The style looked a lot better on her now, falling nicely on the curves that had mysteriously shown up one summer. The jumper too short to wear as a dress, so she wore as a shirt with a pair of tight jeans.

"You've been crying." He added when she still hadn't responded. She reached up and rubbed her eyes then stared at her hand in confusion. It was quickly replaced by anger. He noticed how red her cheeks were then realized it was only the one cheek. With furrowed brows he released her wrist and gently grabbed her chin, turning her face slightly.

"Helga your face . . . " It was red and starting to bruise. She shut her eyes and turned her head giving him an even clearer view of her wound. Both of her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. He probably should have stepped back in case she decided to hit him, but he stepped closer and set his groceries down.

_ It must really hurt. _He thought as he stared at her cheek. Now that he could see the whole thing it was obvious what had happened. It was a hand print. Fear swept through his entire body as he ran his fingers across the large welt. He couldn't think of anyone stupid enough to try to hit Helga Pataki. He couldn't think of anyone she would let get away with it. But someone had, so he asked.

"Helga," his voice came out so soft he could barely hear it, "did somebody hit you?" He watched her for a moment as she fought some battle within herself. She flinched, threw open her eyes, and after a few tense, quiet seconds, began to cry.

No, she wasn't crying. She was shaking with sobs so violent Arnold was afraid her body would tear itself apart. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He was shocked when she returned the embrace. She rested her head against his shoulder, her bangs tickling his neck.

He marveled at how soft her long blond hair was. It would probably go all the way down her back if she didn't keep pulled up all the time. Arnold was left to stare at the pink ribbon she'd tied around her ponytail as a replacement for the oversize bow of their childhood.

She cried for a long time, her fingers gripping his shirt so tightly he was afraid she'd rip it to shreds. He was starting to worry that she would never stop.

"Helga?" She slowly released his shirt and stepped back. He glanced down at the wet spot her tears had left.

"Sorry. I should go."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She spat. She took a step away from him.

"Maybe you should come inside for a while."

"What for _Arnaldo? _So you can tell everyone that Helga really does have feelings? So you can play school counselor and try to get me to talk out my problems? So you can make my life all sunshine and rainbows? Well sorry to break it to you _bucko_ but not even _you_ can fix this!"

A day ago he would have believed it, he would have walked away and let her deal with it herself. Ten minutes ago he would have relied on the belief that Helga was strong, unstoppable, and untouchable. But the wet spot on his shirt and the welt on her face told him otherwise. Her eyes were begging him to ignore what she was saying and . . . he wasn't sure, but he decided this time he wasn't going to let Helga G. Pataki and her temper get the better of him.

He shook his head, wondering how he expected to live through this. Considering what she'd been kicked out of school for this morning, it was a miracle he'd survived this long. He picked up his grocery bag and took her hand.

"You really should come inside." He stared at her hoping today his gaze would have it's weird effect on her. Sometimes if he just looked at her long enough she'd actually listen. He'd discovered this shortly after Gerald and Phoebe decided to go public with their relationship and the four of them had started eating lunch together.

Every now and then he would catch her staring at him with this dreamy look on her face. He wondered if she still liked him. After her confession of undying love in fourth grade she hadn't shown any signs that she even liked him as a human being but, then again, she hadn't before then either. These days she appeared to merely tolerate him on Phoebe's behalf. Yet another item on the list.

Whatever _her_ reasons his plan worked. Her expression began to soften and she nodded. He pulled her up the stairs and stopped. He released her hand and reached around her to open the door. Several animals he wasn't even sure belonged to them went scurrying through the opening. Arnold swept his hand toward his home.

"Ladies first."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the first time she'd been in his room and she doubted it would be the last, thanks to her growing list of sleepwalk inducing junk food. But it was the first time he'd taken her there by her hand, gently led her to his couch, and sat down beside her. She pulled her feet up onto the cushion and hugged her knees.

"Helga?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She rested her forehead against her knees.

"I know. I was wondering if you had dinner yet."

"No, but I'm not hungry." He rested his hand on her back causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"Are you cold?" She looked up at him incredulously. How could he still not know what he did to her? She was sure it was painfully obvious.

"You look tired, maybe you should lie down for a while." He nodded toward his bed. "Come on." Her eyes widened as he stood and offered her his hand. How could she possibly rest while on his _bed_?

"I'm fine." He plopped down next to her on the couch causing her to bounce slightly.

"You're not fine. Tell me what happened Helga." She shook her head. "I promise not to tell anyone. Not even Grandpa." She looked into his beautiful green eyes. After a staring contest that seemed to go on for eternity she gave in.

"Fine," she sighed, "but whatever I say never leaves this room. In fact as far as you are concerned this entire exchange never happened, better yet, you never even saw me today. And you sure as hell never saw me _cry_!"

"Promise." She huffed not even sure where to start. She must have been quiet too long because Arnold spoke up.

"Does it have something to do with this morning?"

She huffed. "Yeah, it's got everything to do with this morning. I don't know why everyone's so surprised, just because I quit punching Brainy all the time doesn't mean I forgot how to hit. Asshole had it coming too. Of course nobody even asked me why I did it."

"Why _did_ you hit Rick?"

"Every morning he and his goons stop me in the hall on my way to math class. It started off as a joke, but then the conversations started getting . . . " she stared down at her pink sneakers not sure she wanted Arnold to hear this, "let's just say inappropriate." She peeked at Arnold from the corner of her eye and saw that his jaw was tight.

"Being the bully that I am I have a reputation to uphold. Don't tell anyone this but I promised Dr. Bliss I would quit socking people back in fourth grade."

"Who's Dr. Bliss?"

"My psychologist. Long story, but you'll notice I haven't really hauled off punched someone since then. Well, until today." She shook her head. "They had me surrounded with my back to the lockers. I watched thirty or so people walk by, a few of 'em stopped for the show. He just kept getting closer and closer, telling me what he was gonna do with me when he got me alone." She stood up and began frantically waving her hands around.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" She did her best Olga/Lila impression. "Just say 'excuse me Rick, but this is ever so embarrassing and it would be oh so kind of you to release me so I can be on my way'? Or stand around and wait for a faculty member to do something? Fat chance! So I hit him! Right hook to the chin. It's not my fault he's got a glass jaw, and I really don't care that he's in surgery, or that his jaw will _still_ be wired shut in his senior pictures, or that I'm not allowed to go back to that hell hole for the rest of the week! And I'm _definitely _not sorry! Maybe now when he looks in the mirror he'll be reminded not to harass "defenseless" freshman girls!" She was panting and shaking by the time she was done.

"Helga, I'm so sorry. Have you told anyone?"

"Have I _told_ anyone! Crimeny football-head what _planet_ are you from? Who would believe me, or care? Notice that I'm the one suspended and the principal modified his zero tolerance fighting policy for the school Golden Boy? Hell, I watched Stinky, Sid, and Harold walk by. They looked right at me then kept on walking like I deserved whatever I got." She flopped onto the couch and slumped down letting her legs sprawl out in front of her.

"So, it was Rick that hit you?"

"What?" In the midst of her rant she'd forgotten what they were really discussing. Her hand went to her cheek as she fingered it carefully. "No, Rick didn't hit me. He was too busy crying."

"Helga," he took her hand and turned toward her, "who hit you?" She stared straight into his eyes as she answered.

"Bob."

"Your _dad_?" It was his turn to jump off the couch. He began pacing back and forth. "I can't believe he would . . . what was he . . . why? Why did he hit you?" She shrugged.

"I was yelling at him. I should have stopped when his face went purple. I told him he was a failure as a parent. That my mother is a worthless drunk." Arnold stopped his pacing and stared at her. "It's all true, but that doesn't mean I should have said it."

"He shouldn't have hit you."

"Well doi!"

"He hit you really hard Helga. It's still red. Does it hurt?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Not as much as–" she stopped and shook her head, "No, it doesn't hurt."

"Not as much as what Helga?" She sighed heavily.

"I realized something today. I finally figured out why Bob can't stand me. It's because I'm just like him. Loud, self-centered, pushy, demanding, and aggressive."

"Helga–"

"And the worst part is . . . I know he cares about me. Yeah we have a pretty messed up relationship and he's never actually said 'I love you' or anything remotely close, but he does care. And," she did her best to steady her trembling voice, "it makes me wonder what _I'm_ capable of. If he'd do that to me, his daughter, his own flesh and blood, what am _I _capable of? Who am I going to hurt, what's to stop me from snapping and decking Phoebe? I shattered a guy's jaw today. I don't even know him, what if I–" she stopped but finished the thought in her head. _What if I hurt you? I don't think I could live with myself._

"Helga, you are not your dad. I know that beneath this mean facade you wear you're a really good person. No matter what anyone says. And I know you'd never hurt Phoebe, even for as much as you pick on me, I know you'd never hurt me either."

"Thanks Arnold." She struggled to hold back her tears. _How could one person be so forgiving and kind?_ "I really am tired, I think I'll just lay down on the couch for a while."

"No, the couch is too hard. You can borrow my bed. I'll go get you some ice."

"Really I couldn't, I mean, the couch is–"

"To hard." He pulled her up and escorted her to the bed. "Don't worry the sheets are clean." _The sheets! He's worried about the sheets?_ Helga felt light headed at the thought of sleeping under the same sheets that Arnold slept under. He pushed her onto the bed and she curled up on her side facing away from him.

_ Oh, his bed smells just like him! Well of course it smells like him he sleeps here every night. Pull it together Helga ol' girl! _Her left cheek was pressed against the blanket and began to sting. Suddenly all her emotions came flooding back to the surface. _Just go before I start the hysterical sobbing again!_

"I'll be right back with some ice." She nodded. As soon as the door was shut she allowed her eyes to release the tears.

"We're perfect for each other you know?" She told the wall as she wept. "He needs to fix people, put their lives back together. And I'm the most broken up mess of a person he'll ever meet."

Arnold had just stepped out the door when he heard Helga start sobbing again. He turned around and opened the door.

"We're perfect for each other you know?" He froze. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now. He was about to tell her that when she started talking again. "He needs to fix people, put their lives back together. And I'm the most broken up mess of a person he'll ever meet."

Realizing that he was intruding on a private moment he quietly closed the door and headed for the kitchen. He had a feeling this was about to get messy. He walked over to the freezer and found an ice pack. He wrapped it in a towel and sat down at the table.

Arnold stared at his hands and considered his options. She needed to tell an adult what happened, but she wouldn't. He could tell someone, completely betray her trust, and risk Helga hating him forever. Not that it would have much of an effect on their relationship. Or he could keep it a secret and wonder when it was going to happen again. He _could_ try to convince her to tell someone herself. That was going to be hard, but it seemed like the best option.

He stood up, grabbed the ice pack, and walked back up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Helga? I brought you some ice." He stepped into his room and she slowly sat up.

"Thanks." She pressed the towel against her face.

"Helga?"

"What?"

"I really think you need to tell someone what happened. I mean, what your dad did, well–"

"Well what? We've already had this conversation once today Arnold. Nobody cares. Well except you apparently."

"I bet your therapist would care. Dr. . . Dr. Joy?"

"Dr. Bliss?" She sighed. "Yeah Dr. Bliss is one of the few people on this entire planet who cares and listens."

"So you'll tell her?"

"Crimeny! Just drop it already."

"But Helga–"

"No, it's not that big of a deal. So my dad hit me, big freakin' whoop. I had it coming, it's over. Life goes on."

"It's not just that Helga. It's not fair that you were kicked out of school for defending yourself."

"If anything it'll be a nice impromptu vacation."

"Helga–"

"Enough! Just . . . " she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna go home now." She stood up and Arnold stood in front of her. "Move it football-head." For the first time in his life the menacing tone in her voice didn't make him want to get out of her way.

"No."

"Look, Bucko–" Arnold felt a sudden overwhelming surge of something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was pissed.

"I am not letting you go back to your house so your dad can give you some half-assed apology and you can all go back to pretending nothing's wrong! Sit down!" With wide eyes she did as she was instructed. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. As he sat on the bed next to her an idea popped into his head.

"Helga," he said her name as gently as possible and took her right hand, "I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." She bit down on her lip and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He picked up the ice pack, wrapped it back up and held it against her cheek. "It's looking better." He pressed against her cheek so she would turn her face toward him.

"Here." He held the small bundle out to her and once she grabbed it he placed his hand over hers and lifted it to her face once more. She stared down at her pants as a small blush rose in her cheeks. Arnold kept his hand over hers and began to stroke it gently with his thumb. She closed her eyes and her breathing became slightly shaky. His own heart was pounding much faster than it should have been as he grabbed her other hand.

"Hey Helga." He whispered

"Hmm?" She replied, her face slowly getting redder.

"Do you still love me?" Her eyes snapped open and her blush instantly disappeared.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Well, when we were kids you told me you loved me, and I was wondering if you still do." Her blush returned and she chewed on her lip for several minutes before responding.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

It was like the beginning of countless dreams she'd had. She and Arnold were sitting together on his bed, both of her hands in his as he whispered sweet nothings to her. But this time it was real, the warmth of his hands and the stinging cold against her cheek reminded her of that. Her heart was pounding, her face was covered in a burning blush, and she was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Hey Helga." Arnold whispered

"Hmm?" It was all she could do to keep herself from whimpering and swooning into his arms right then and there.

"Do you still love me?" His words hit her harder than Bob had. She opened her eyes and stared.

"What?" She squeaked. Maybe she was imagining things.

"Well, when we were kids you told me you loved me, and I was wondering if you still do." She began chewing on her lip as she tried to come up with a good response. She'd rehearsed it in her mind a million times, but she was suddenly unable to remember even one eloquent phrase. _What do I do? What do I do! Should I just tell him? No that would be ridiculous._ She was suddenly very aware of the weight of her locket against her chest. _I _could _tell him. We're not nine anymore. He wouldn't be asking if he didn't feel the same. Right? Right._

"Yes." She breathed.

"Will you do something for me?" He leaned slightly closer. Her heart couldn't take this! It felt like it was trying to beat it's way out of her chest.

"Anything." He smiled sadly and squeezed her hand.

"Please go tell Dr. Bliss what happened."

"Arnold?" And just like that her heart was breaking. He knew he was her weakness and he was using it against her.

"For me?" She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. After a few rapid breaths she replied.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Her bottom lip began to tremble. _Damn it! You think I'd be out of tears by now!_ She felt one slide down her cheek and she choked back a sob.

"Helga?" He whispered her name and gently wiped away her tear. His touch was too much, he was killing her. She held his hand against her cheek as her shoulders began to shake. _He doesn't feel the same and he never will._

Helga couldn't hold it together anymore. She dropped her hands and let grief overtake her. Her entire body shook as Arnold wrapped her in his arms. She should have pushed him away, she should have beat the living shit out of him, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"Don't worry Helga. Everything will be alright."

He was wrong, nothing would ever be alright again! She clung to him, hoping she'd run out of tears or that her heart would stop hurting. Eventually Arnold picked her up and positioned himself against the wall at the head of his bed. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. How could he keep on touching her like she was his? Why did she let him? She cried harder and he pulled her closer. Eventually she found herself too exhausted to cry or even move so she just stayed snuggled up next to him sniffling.

"You're ponytail is falling out." He whispered. He pulled on her ribbon untying it and pulled the rest of her hair loose from the elastic band. The next time she saw him there would be hell to pay, but for now she was too tired to even care. Her eyes drifted closed as he slowly combed out her hair with his hands. She welcomed the darkness and her will finally gave way to exhaustion.

When Helga woke up it was dark, she was alone in Arnold's bed, and her arm was killing her. She pulled it out from under her and sat up. After surveying her surroundings, and locating her pink ribbon and elastic, she quietly tiptoed out of the room. She slowly traveled through the boarding house with out turning on lights. As she descended the stairs she wondered where Arnold was. Her question was answered when she passed the living room and found him asleep face down on the couch. She stopped, leaned against the doorway, and watched him for a while. His head was turned toward her and his arm and foot were dangling over the side off the couch.

_He's so damn cute._ She thought tilting her head to the side. _Maybe I should wake him up, he doesn't look very comfortable._

"Arnold." She whispered. He didn't flinch. She stepped closer and whispered louder.

"Hey, Arnold. Wake up." Still nothing. She squatted down beside him and shook his shoulder.

"You can have your room back now." His response was a deep contented sigh.

"Well hell. I guess if you're not gonna wake up . . ." She pulled her hair back with one hand and leaned forward.

"Thanks for being there for me football-head. I really needed it tonight." She kissed his cheek and left. Helga mused aloud as she walked down the dark streets of Hillwood.

"Now the question is should I head home or crash at Phoebe's." She checked her watch. "I really don't want to talk to Bob and Miriam any time soon, but they're probably asleep by now. Phoebe probably is too. She won't mind." Helga opened her hand and froze when she realized the only thing in it was her ponytail holder. She began frantically searching for her ribbon.

"I must have dropped it. Crimeny! The perfect end to a perfectly crappy day!" She pulled her hair up and continued walking to Phoebe's with a scowl on her face. When she arrived she quietly knocked on the door. It flew open mid knock and she was yanked inside by her wrist. Phoebe leaned against the closed door and held a phone against her ear.

"Pheebs . . . who are you–"

"Yes Mrs. Pataki she's here." Helga dove for the phone but Phoebe held her back the best she could. "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Of course. I'll–" Helga finally managed to snatch the phone from her best friend and hung up on her mother.

"Phoebe! What the he–"

"Don't you 'what the hell' me Helga! We've have been worried out of our minds about you!"

"I'm leaving." She pushed against Phoebe's shoulder and was shocked when Phoebe pushed back.

"Sit down!" She pointed to one of the cushions on her living room floor.

"Look Pheebs–"

"No, _you_ look Helga! You are going to go into that room, sit down, and tell me where you've been because I haven't slept and your mother has been calling me every fifteen minutes for the last seven _hours_!" Helga blinked in surprise for a few minutes before finally responding.

"I fell asleep."

"You . . . you fell asleep! Where were you?"

"It's kind of a long story." Phoebe pointed to the living room.

"Well you better give me the condensed version because your parents are on their way."

"Pheebs–" Phoebe once again grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her into the living room.

"Your dad was at the police station trying to fill out a missing person's report. They told me about the fight and your mom and I assumed you would get here soon after! We thought you'd been kidnapped or . . . or were lying dead in the street somewhere!" She knelt down on a pillow and motioned for Helga to do the same. "Now spill!"

Helga flopped down and retold the events following the fight. She had just finished when there was a frantic knock at the door. Phoebe jumped up and let Helga's parents inside. She had just gotten to her feet when Bob burst into the room.

"And just were the hell have you been little lady?" She was about to snap back but was instead shocked into silence when her father wrapped his arms around her. "I've been worried sick about you." He stepped back and took her face in his hands. He furrowed his brow at the bruise on her face "I . . . I'm sorry I smacked you like that kiddo. You know I didn't mean it, I . . . I just lost my temper. But that doesn't make it right. I really am sorry Helga." Helga could only stare at him in confusion as he gently stroked the side of her face with his thumb.

"D . . . Dad." She felt Miriam's slightly cold hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is gonna be alright sweetie. Just come on home." Helga nodded and allowed herself to be led to her parents car.

He couldn't breathe, someone was trying to suffocate him! In a panic he thrashed around until he hit the floor. Arnold sat up and took several frantic breaths. He looked over at the couch he had just fallen off of and chuckled at his foolishness. He had been choking on his pillow, judging from the large spot of drool and face imprint he had left. As he looked around, wondering why he was sleeping on the couch, he spotted a pink ribbon on the floor and the previous day's events came flooding back.

"Helga."

He scratched his head and glanced up at the clock. It was 4:57, that left him three minutes to get upstairs and turn his alarm clock off. Somehow he doubted Helga was a morning person. Arnold tiptoed up the stairs and quietly eased open his bedroom door. The gentle glow of the street lamps filled his room, as they always did, making it easy to see that is was empty. He closed the door and called out softly.

"Helga? Are you still here?" He received no response. It wasn't much of a surprise to find her gone, but there was a slight twinge in his stomach at the sight of his recently vacated bed. Arnold sat down and stared at the pink ribbon in his hand. He had just survived the most bizarre Helga encounter of his life, and he had a feeling that things would quickly return to the way they'd always been.

Arnold couldn't help but feel sad for her. He wondered if she really would go talk to Dr. Bliss, or if she would just bottle it up and pretend it never happened. Probably the latter. With a heavy sigh he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. Getting up before dawn was never fun, but at least he never had to wait in line for the bathroom.

Helga sat on Dr. Bliss' couch picking at the hole in her jeans. She had just finished retelling last night's adventure and was waiting for a response. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with her psychologist because she knew she wasn't going to like what the doctor was going to say.

"Helga." The woman's voice was so soft and kind it nearly brought tears to her eyes. "Look at me." The teen reluctantly pulled her eyes from her pants and glanced over at the kind woman sitting beside her. Dr. Bliss took Helga's hand in her own.

"It was very brave of you to come to me with this. I know it was very hard for you."

"But?" Helga asked knowing there was more.

"But, you are still a minor so legally I have to inform child services." Helga nodded. She had known this was going to get messy.

"Since this is the first time there has been a problem with your family they'll assign you a case worker and probably recommend counseling." Helga returned her attention the the hole directly over her knee and scoffed.

"Somehow I doubt Bob's gonna go for that, no matter how guilty he feels. And I'm sure Miriam will be sober long enough to convince everyone we're a perfectly happy family and that they actually care what happens to me."

"You don't think they care at all?"

"Well if they do they've a pretty messed up way of showing it." She took a deep breath. "The worst part of it is that I keep hearing their voices in my head. Saying the same things they said when I first came to see you."

_"This would have never happened to Olga." _She quoted. "And it wouldn't have happened to Olga." She pulled her feet onto the cushions and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I finally figured out why they can't stand me." She looked up at the only caring adult in her life. "Olga got all their best qualities. So, naturally the only things left for me were all their worst qualities. It's impossible to love someone who constantly reminds you why you hate yourself." She rested her cheek on her knee and stared out the window as Dr. Bliss rubbed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold didn't see Helga until Monday when her suspension was over. She walked into third period looking more tired and angry than she had Thursday afternoon. The mark on her face was now a bruise that was turning green. Arnold wasn't the only one to notice. She had just barely sat down when Harold felt the need to comment.

"Aww, why so sad Helga? Did someone finally give you a taste of your own medicine? Looks like Madame Fortress Mommy isn't so tough after all." Several of the other students began snickering. "So who was it Helga? Big Patty again? Ha ha!" The classroom went silent as she stood up and kicked his desk. It went screeching across the linoleum and crashed into another desk before toppling over.

"Yeah Harold someone did hit me. My dad." Their classmates were even quieter than before. "What? No one thinks that's funny? Well, I'm glad I'm not the only person here who doesn't think child abuse is prime time comedy. Anyone else got something to say about it? Let me remind you that Ricky Tanner won't be smiling for a _long_ time." She waited a few moments and cracked her knuckles. No one so much as breathed.

"I didn't think so. Harold!" She barked causing him to flinch. She sat back down and put her feet up on her desk. "Go pick up your desk you big fat slob!" He did as she had commanded and sat back down. Their teacher popped back into the room and started class before Arnold could go over and talk to her. And the moment the bell rang signaling their release she was gone.

Normally they would walk to lunch together. He wasn't too upset about her taking off because he knew she'd never missed lunch with Phoebe. _Until today_, he corrected himself. He did his best to keep an eye out for her and participate in the conversation, but Helga didn't show up for lunch at all. When he got a chance he pulled Poebe aside to see if she knew anything, but she was just as confused as he was.

The pattern continued for the rest of the week, and he was beginning to worry. She was never really vocal in class, but she at least made a few sarcastic comments from her seat in the back corner. Now even those had stopped. Her perpetual scowl seemed angrier than ever, and she just seemed . . . off.

Arnold realized how stupid that sounded, but Helga had definitely changed. Since he couldn't corner her he decided he would just have to ask Phoebe, alone. He found her after school in the library behind a large stack of books.

"Hey Phoebe?" She glanced up from her book and smiled.

"Arnold. How are you?"

"Good, um I wanted to ask you something." He sat down suddenly feeling nervous.

"It's about Helga isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I've been meaning to speak to you in private about her as well. Unfortunately I can't tell you anything that you don't already know." She sighed. Arnold was about to ask why when Phoebe started back up.

"She's very angry with me. We haven't spoken since she stayed over at your house. And well . . ." a slight blush began to color her face, "I . . . I hate to ask, but s-sometimes . . . w-well even best friends have," she swallowed hard, "secrets. W-what I 'm trying to get at is . . . w-well," by now her entire face was scarlet and her next words came out in a rush, "did anything _happen_ between you two?"

Her eyes were tightly closed, and her entire body was tense, as if she were waiting for something to hit her.

"Not really. I mean–" he stopped as the meaning of her words sunk in and his eyes went wide. "Phoebe! You . . . you don't honestly think I would . . . that I–" he exhaled heavily and fought back a blush of his own. Phoebe stared down at her lap.

"I know you wouldn't ever," she swallowed hard again, "take advantage of someone's feelings, especially not Helga's, but, she's just been acting so strange I thought . . . maybe . . . she wasn't telling me everything."

"What _exactly_ did she tell you?"

"She ran into you and you insisted she come inside, and you took her to your room and she fell asleep on your bed." He nodded.

"That's pretty much what happened. I made her promise to tell Dr. Bliss about it."

Phoebe nodded. "I'm worried about her. She and her parents have had some pretty bad fights, but, she seems different. Like she's not herself."

"I've noticed that too."

"Well then," she closed her book and looked him in the eye, "we're just going to have to pin her down and make her talk. And we are going to need some help."

It was Thursday, which meant tomorrow would be Friday, and then it would be Saturday and she wouldn't have to look at the ugly mugs of Lincoln High for two whole days. _It's Thursday._ She repeated the mantra over and over in her head.

She was trudging her way to third period, the stupid class she shared with stupid Arnold, when Lila stopped her. Helga welcomed the delay, if she was late to class the obnoxious little do-gooder wouldn't have time to talk to her. He'd been trying to corner her all week, and frankly she was getting sick of it. She knew he wanted to talk to her, to make sure everything was okay again. _Overbearing little optimist. How I despise him, and yet–_

"Helga?"

"What!" She snapped, more than slightly annoyed at Lila for interrupting her inner monologue.

"I was just wondering if you knew what the assignment in Mr. Evan's class was. I was ever so sick yesterday, and since you and I both have him I was hoping you could tell me what the homework was. If it's not too much trouble. I'm on my way to study hall, and it would be ever so convenient to be able to finish the homework before class."

"Mmhmm." She plopped her backpack on the ground and began digging through her papers. She pulled out a wrinkled sheet of loose-leaf paper and smoothed it out on the ground. "Let's see, page one twenty five. Odd problems only." She stuffed the page unceremoniously into her bag and stood just as the bell rang.

"Oh, thank you ever so much Helga!" She called cheerily as she ran off. Helga shrugged and resumed her trek down the hall. As she walked through the door Mrs. Stevens stopped her lecture.

"You're late Miss Pataki."

"_I_ know." She replied testily. Somehow talking to Lila always seemed to put her in a bad mood.

"Take your seat before I hand you a detention slip." She could hear Harold trying to stifle his stupid laugh.

"Whatever." She walked down the isle grateful that even though she had the best seat in class, no one would dare try to sit in it. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her occupied desk. _No one except _Arnold _apparently._ She amended. He seemed oblivious to her death glare.

"Miss Pataki!" Helga turned around with a sigh. "_Please_ take your seat!"

_ I can't. There's a football-headed busy body in it!_ With one last glare at Arnold, she sat in the only available seat in the room. The one directly in front of him.

"What an odd _coincidence_." She spat in a whisper. The moment her body settled into the chair a small folded paper found it's way to her desk. She unfolded it with a huff.

_I'm worried about you. I haven't been able to talk to you since last week. Is everything okay?_ She snorted quietly at his note. Of course things weren't okay. Her case worker had given Bob the choice of family counseling or removing Helga from the home. And of course Big Bob Pataki wasn't about to let his good name be tarnished by the problem child. She'd been getting nothing but grief about how much trouble she caused their family. Worse still,their first session had been a joke, and she couldn't imagine they would get much better. But she wasn't about to tell Arnold that.

_Everything is just peachy keen. Leave me alone._ She folded up the paper and put it in the palm of her right hand. While "tightening her ponytail" she dropped it on his desk. With that out of the way she pulled out her purple pen and a pink spiral bound notebook. She flipped through it until she found a blank page and began doodling in the margins. She watched Arnold's hand slide the paper across her desk.

_Phoebe is worried too. She thinks you are mad at her. She seemed pretty broken up about it. _ Helga couldn't help but sigh sadly. Sure she was mad at Phoebe, but maybe a whole week of the silent treatment was a little much.

_If it will get you to leave me alone I'll apologize next time I see her. Why do you care?_ She returned the paper and resumed her doodling. She had almost finished her drawing of Mrs. Steven's horrifically gorey death by pencil when the note slid across her desk once more.

_I know we don't have the best relationship, and we don't really hang out together, but I care about you Helga. And maybe you don't think what happened was a big deal, but I do. I just want to make sure you are okay and – _Helga tried to decipher the scribbled out text that followed but couldn't – _I'm here if you need anything._

She read and reread his words, trying to hold back her contented sigh. _Oh Arnold, all I need is you and your sweet concern for the welfare of others. If only you cared as much for me as I do about you. Alas. _She stared at his note for the rest of class and jumped when the bell rang. She quickly folded up the precious trinket and tucked it away in her notebook. She was up and almost out the door when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She struggled to hold back the shiver that was desperately trying to escape.

"You are _really_ pushing your luck Bucko."

"I think I have something that belongs to you." She slowly turned around and stared skeptically at him. She bit down on her lip as he pulled her ribbon out of his jacket pocket. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the silken object resting in his palm. _He found it! And he thought to give it back!_ She forced herself to exhale slowly instead of releasing a fluttering sigh.

"I found this in–" he stopped and glanced around the room, "um . . . It's yours right?" Her eyes traveled to his face and she noticed his eyes flitting around the room. She was instantly reminded that they were not alone. She quickly snatched it from his open hand.

"Yeah it's mine, what's it to you football-head! Its not like I missed it, or was looking for it, or anything. Do you honestly think I only have one; like it's some special memento from my childhood?" She scoffed. "I've got, like, thirty of these at home." She shoved it in her pocket and stormed off, but instead of following the rest of the student body to the cafeteria she headed the opposite direction.

She walked as quickly as she could to the library and didn't slow down until she she was safely secluded in the biography section. It was one of the few places in the school she knew she could be alone, no one voluntarily read these things.

She sunk to the floor, pulled out the precious pink ribbon, and clutched it to her heart.

"Oh Arnold," she sighed, "I shall forever cherish those perfect yet fleeting moments I spent wrapped in your embrace!" Helga tied her ribbon around her ponytail and smiled. Feeling like herself for the first time in a week she took a quick look around to be sure she was alone and pulled out her locket.

"How fitting, my love," she whispered as she addressed his portrait, "that it should be you that returned my precious reminder of the first words that left your gentle lips on my behalf." She held the locket against her chest and sighed.

"If only I–"

"Helga?" She quickly stuffed the locket back into her shirt and glared up at her unexpected visitor. She sighed in relief when she saw the petite form of her best friend hovering over her.

"Oh, its just you Phoebe."

"Um . . . is . . . is everything alright Helga?"

"Yup." She replied standing up and dusting herself off. "Well, as alright as everything can be right now."

"Well . . . that . . . thats good." Phoebe stared down at her shoes. Helga sighed heavily at her friend's obvious distress.

"Look Pheebs, I'm sorry I've been . . . well, a complete _bitch_ this week, you deserve better than that, especially from me."

"Thank you Helga, and I . . . I'm sorry if informing you mother of your arrival at my home resulted in you believing that I betrayed your trust. I was only concerned for your safety." The waiver in her voice was almost imperceptible, but Helga had known Phoebe far too long to miss it.

"Pheebs . . ." Helga took a step towards the small teen when Phoebe surprised her by suddenly pulling her into a hug. "I'm really sorry." She told the young woman who held her arms pinned to her sides. "I wasn't mad at _you. _I was just mad. And I had a lot of things to figure out."

"I understand."

"Still best friends?" Phoebe released her and nodded.

"I'm glad to see that Arnold took my advice and returned your bow."

"You _knew_ he had it?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Yes, though not until yesterday, and . . . well I also assisted in his plan coerce you into talking to him."

"What _plan_?"

"Um . . . well, Arnold had the idea to get to class early and sit in the desk just in front of yours. I'll admit it was my suggestion to ensure you were late so he could switch seats therefore giving him the tactical advantage."

"You _what?_"

"Yes, however it was Gerald that convinced Lila to "take one for the team" as he put it, and be late herself to delay you."

"Who _else_ was in on this!" She asked her voice and her temper rising.

"No one. I'm sorry Helga but we felt we had no other choice, you stopped eating lunch with us, you refused to answer my calls, and left class before any of us could even _try_ to approach you. Sincerest apologies Helga, perhaps you would have come around on your own, but, between you and me, all that "girl time" with Lila was beginning to affect my ability to function." Helga burst out laughing at her friends complaint. When she had finally regained control of her lungs she put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I know exactly what you're talking about. Now lets go eat, I'm starving. Hurry or we'll be in line for the rest of lunch."

"Hurrying!"

Arnold was relieved when he heard Gerald call out to Phoebe. He glanced up from his chicken sandwich and saw Phoebe and Helga walking in together and laughing all the way to the table. Gerald pulled out the chair to his right for Phoebe who gracefully sat herself down. Helga took her usual seat beside Phoebe and began digging through her backpack. When she looked down he noticed the pink ribbon she had "not missed" was already tied around her ponytail. He thought back to her rant.

_"Its not like I missed it, or it's some special memento from my childhood."_

He couldn't stop his grin from spreading across his entire face. _Obviously it is Helga._

"You probably think you're pretty clever don't you football-head?" He tried to tone down his smile but failed.

"You're just lucky Phoebe put me in a good mood or you'd already be pulverized by now."

"Whatever you say Helga."

"Don't you forget it bucko!"

He was glad things were back to normal, or as normal as things ever were with Helga. In fact in the following months things were better than normal, Helga smiled more. She seemed calmer and was a little harder to anger, she even participated in class. All in all she seemed to be doing really well; he should have known better than to expect it to last.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring break was a little over a week away and he and Gerald had been making some intense plans. He was thinking of a few more things to add to the list when Helga trudged into class. She flopped into her seat, folded her arms on her desk, and buried her head in them. She didn't move until class was over. He hurried over, hoping to catch her before she left, but she still hadn't moved.

"Helga?" She slowly lifted her head and stared at him. Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. "Um . . . it's time for lunch. Are you okay?"

"Rough night." She grabbed her bag and they began walking to the cafeteria. Arnold tried to fill the silence with conversation, but he only received grunts and shrugs as responses. As they sat down at the table with Gerald and Phoebe she suddenly spoke up.

"I have an announcement." Gerald and Phoebe stopped talking and turned their attention to Helga. "In light of recent events, Bob has decided that the Pataki's need a fresh start." He tone became falsely cheery. "So, Big Bob's Beepers is becoming a franchise. The new store will be in Glendale California and Bob will be overseeing it's construction and running it personally." She shrugged and stabbed her mystery meat with a plastic spork. "We're moving at the end of the school year." She stood up and left. After everyone exchanged confused looks Phoebe got up and followed after her.

* * *

Helga stood up and took off for the girls bathroom. She entered the slightly smoky restroom walked straight to the sinks and leaned close to the mirror. _I look like hell. Of course you look like hell. You spent all night in your closet._ She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _This is possibly the worst thing Bob has ever decided to do._

"Helga?" She turned to glance at her best friend.

"Hey Pheebs."

"Helga, why didn't you tell me?"

"I only wanted to say it once."

"Were you up all night?" She nodded.

"I don't know if I can do this. You and Arnold are the only people who give a rats ass about me and what _I'm_ feeling. Our family counselor thinks this will be good for all of us. He thinks that it will encourage us to rely on each other for support and strength during a crisis. Even Dr. Bliss thinks its a great opportunity." She stopped talking but that didn't stop Dr. Bliss' word from rampaging through her brain.

"_This is the perfect opportunity to learn how to be Helga with out Arnold, to figure out who you really are and take him off the pedestal you've put him on."_

"I promise to call you." Phoebe's timid voice broke through her thoughts.

"Daily." Helga demanded.

"Daily." Phoebe repeated. "So, how long do we have?"

"Till May 20th. I keep telling myself it's only for three years. How bad could it possibly be?"

"That's the ticket Helga! Just stay positive! And until then we'll just have to make every minute count! Come on. We've got plans to make." She took Helga's arm and led her back to their table chattering incessantly about what they would be doing for the next month.

_Phoebe, what am I going to do without you? _She down at their small circular table and looked past Gerald and Phoebe. _What am I going to do with out Arnold. Dr. Bliss is right. I really don't know how to be me without him._

"I think we should go to the pier and maybe Elk Island. Oh and Dino Land and–"

"Babe," Gerald interrupted Phoebe's rant, "Arnold and I already have plans for spring break." The death glare she shot the two boys was terrifying. Helga was grateful it wasn't directed at her.

"Gerald," Arnold began, "We've got all summer, and next year, and the year after that." Helga rested her chin in her hands at the thought of the three of them hanging out together all summer. "Helga is only going to be here until finals are over, we might not see her–" He paused and seemed to realize the effect his words were having on her mood.

"He's right Gerald." The steely tone in her best friend's voice made it clear that the situation was not up for debate.

"We can reschedule." Arnold added.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Arnold and I were gonna do most of that stuff anyway, I guess having you two with us wont be so bad."

* * *

Arnold sighed as he flipped through his chemistry book.

"What now?" Gerald asked as he set his pencil down on Arnold's kitchen table.

"I just feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"Mrs. Bennet assigning us all this homework right before spring break out? I think that was Harold's fault more than yours. Though watching him attemting to Hula on the old hag's desk was almost worth it." He frowned down at his own book. "Almost."

"No Gerald. Helga moving."

"Man, you can't go blaming yourself for everything that goes on with that girl."

"I know, but I can't help wondering what would have happened if I hadn't run into her that night."

"Do you_ really_ want to know?"

Arnold frowned. "Not really. But knowing Helga she would have just gone right back to being Helga, and no one would have even noticed."

"Mmm mm mmm. You're really gonna miss her aren't you?"

"What? No! Well, yeah, I mean we're kind of friends . . . I guess."

"Mmhmm." Gerald smiled and quirked his eyebrow at his friend.

"Don't look at me like that! She's a . . . friend, sort of. That's all."

"Whatever you say man."

Arnold quickly returned his attention to his book. "What did you get for number twelve?"

* * *

The next month was spent doing everything and going everywhere worth going in Hillwood. Phoebe finished the entire thing off with a huge going away party at Rhonda's. Everyone Helga had ever known was there. As the night wore on the party-goers slowly began to disappear. When Rhonda declared the party over the only ones left were Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald and a few stragglers.

Helga had spent the last few nights at Phoebe's, but had been avoiding saying goodbye to Arnold. Somehow it seemed too final. She'd finally decided she was going to let her friends walk her home, and say goodbye like she was going to see them tomorrow.

"Helga." Phoebe called from across the room. She slowly walked over to where her three closest friends stood next to her bag of gifts. "Gerald and I are going to stay here and clean up. Arnold will help you get all your stuff home."

Helga glared. Phoebe had planned this whole thing. She shook her head. "I can handle one bag Pheebs. Besides, you guys need his help more than I do."

"Really Helga," Arnold's warm voice almost broke through her defenses, "its no trouble at all."

"Besides," Gerald cut in, "it's late and you really shouldn't walk home by yourself."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Don't worry about it Helga." Arnold grabbed the bag and headed for the door. Helga sighed and grabbed Phoebe into a hug.

"I'll call you as soon as we get to our new place." Phoebe nodded and sniffled.

"Bye Helga."

"Later." She hurried out the door before she had a chance to change her mind. Arnold was a step behind her. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he attempted a conversation.

"So have you seen your new house at all?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty nice in the pictures, it's actually smaller than our old house. Bob about had a heart attack when he saw the price of real estate in California." She was relieved and simultaneously disappointed at how quickly they arrived at her house. _Damn you Rhonda for living so close!_

Arnold handed her the bag and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked more than a little apprehensive as he waited for her to say something. She stared into his perfect green eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well I guess this is goodbye football-head."

"I guess so." _Aw what the hell._

"I . . . I love you." She blurted out suddenly. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I know." She took a deep breath.

"Y . . . you–"

"I don't feel the same way about you." He interrupted quietly. She nodded.

"I know. I just wanted to be sure before I left for good." He opened his mouth to say something but Helga kept talking. "I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you all these years. I know it doesn't make any sense but," she stared up at the sky, "sometimes you are the only reason I make it through the day."

She looked down to find him staring intently at her. His adorable lopsided grin found its way to his face and he shook his head.

"Helga, I've known you since preschool and hardly _anything _you do has _ever_ made sense to me." He shrugged. "It wasn't _always_ fun, but for the most part I've liked having you around. For what it's worth, I really am going to miss you."

"Thanks." She sighed. "It means a lot."

"Well, I better get going." He turned to leave. _This is it? This is all the closure I get? I–_ "I'll drop you a line sometime." _I can't let it end like this!_

"Arnold wait!" He slowly turned around. "I . . . " Helga took a deep breath and set her bag of presents down. "I . . . I've taken a lot of things from you over the years, and well, hopefully one more wont make you too angry." She stepped forward closing the space between them and placed her hands on Arnold's cheeks. "Sorry." She whispered as she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his. Unlike the other times she had kissed him, this time she was gentle and made sure to pour every emotion she possessed into it.

Then in one sudden but very fluid motion she released him, grabbed her bag, ran inside and shut the door behind her. She leaned with her back against it and took several rapid breaths. As her breathing returned to normal she slowly slid to the floor, buried her face in her knees and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I think you guys deserve an update.**

* * *

Today was the two year anniversary of Helga's departure. Arnold and Gerald were at Phoebe's and the scene was almost exactly the same as it had been last year. He and Gerald had walked in to her room to find Phoebe, still in her pajamas, sitting on her bed surrounded by crumpled tissues and pictures of her and Helga. Just like last year Gerald walked over, picked her up and tossed it over his shoulder.

"She moved to California babe, she's not dead."

"I know G-Greald, b-but I j–"

"Nope. The pity party is officially over, we're taking you out for ice cream." He set her down in the bathroom and shut the door. Unlike last year, today Phoebe fought back, Gerald grabbed the doorknob and held the door shut.

"Open this door Gerald!"

"No. Wash your face, brush your hair and we're leaving."

"Let me out! If I want to sit in my room and c-cry all day I can!" Arnold sighed and turned away from the spectacle. He began gathering up the tissues that were scattered all over the bed. He stopped to look at a few pictures that were in Phoebe's photo album. Helga either had a cheesy grin, or a ridiculous face in every single one. He shook his head and continued picking up the room. As he dropped the trash into Phoebe's garbage can he saw a framed picture on her desk.

The fact that Helga's hair wasn't pulled up was the first thing that made him notice it. He had never realized how pretty Helga was with her hair down, but there was something else about it that caught his eye. Whoever had taken it had caught her off guard. She had just turned to look over her shoulder at the photographer, her hair still in motion, but the expression on her face was . . . stunning. Her smile was small, but it was genuine, and there was something different in her eyes. She looked truly happy.

Arnold wondered if he had ever seen that look on Helga's face before. His heart began pounding when he realized he had. She had looked at him that exact same way when they were talking in his room, when he asked her if she still loved him. He was suddenly unable to tear his eyes away from it as he remembered her final goodbye. Arnold swallowed hard and tried to fight off his blush.

"It's my favorite." Phoebe said quietly from behind him causing him to jump.

"What?" He asked as he spun around.

"That picture." She smiled. "That's the side of Helga that no one ever got to see, except me." He nodded.

"Is she still doing well?"

"As far as I can deduce things are wonderful. You should write to her. I know she'd love to hear from you."

"Maybe." He said quietly. She shrugged and repositioned the picture.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm being kidnapped and would like to get dressed before I'm forcibly removed from my home." Arnold laughed as she waved him out of her room.

* * *

Today it had been two years since her family had dragged her away from Hillwood. Two years since Miriam had made one of her _special_ smoothies. Two years since Bob had gotten angry enough to punch a hole in the wall.

Two years ago, much to her surprise, she and her parents had actually started to talk and have a semi normal relationship. It was weird, but her mother had actually come through for her during some pretty tough times. Bob . . . well he was Bob, but at the very least he treated her with some sort of respect and occasional pride now. It wasn't much but it was more than she had before.

She smiled at the picture of Phoebe she had on her desk. It had been two years since she'd hugged her best friend and hadn't bothered trying to find a new one. She and Phoebe had just gotten off of a three hour phone call. Every time they talked Helga was reminded of how much she missed Hillwood.

She sighed and reminded herself that it had been two years since she's seen Arnold's beautiful face. Two years since she'd held that precious locket in her hands and gazed longingly at his portrait. Two years since she had taken Dr. Bliss' advice and learned how to be herself without him. It had been hard, downright painful at first. She'd thrown her shrine to Arnold away when she moved, and saved only a few trinkets that were truly special, but even those were still locked away in the attic.

There had been days when she had almost opened up the box that held her locket, but she refused to give in. She still loved him, dreamed about him, and wrote poetry dedicated to him, but it was nowhere near the obsession that had consumed her youth.

It had been two years since she'd felt completely miserable, and two years since she'd soared from the sensation of being in the arms of her beloved. Two very long years.

* * *

At school the next day Arnold opened his locker to find an unsealed envelope addressed to Helga Pataki within. It even had a stamp. He picked it up and peeked inside. There was a picture with a note attached.

_Now all you need to do is put a letter in it. I noticed the way you were admiring this and thought perhaps you appreciate one of your own. – Phoebe_

He shook his head at the note and put it in his pocket. As he stared down at the photograph in his hand he couldn't help but smile. It was the same picture of Helga that Phoebe had framed in her room. He carefully tucked it into his geography book and closed his locker.

As Arnold walked to his geography class he ran into Gerald and Phoebe. He grinned when he met her eye and she quickly began a staring contest with the floor.

Once in class he pulled out a notebook and started writing. _Dear Helga, _ It was as good of a start as anything he guessed.

* * *

Helga stared down at the envelope in agony. It clearly said: _Do not open until March 26__th__. I mean it Helga! NO PEEKING._

"How the hell is he gonna know that I opened it early?" She put her finger under the flap ready to tear it open, and paused. She couldn't do it. She shook her head and threw the card onto her bed. Helga had been ecstatic when the package from Arnold had arrived, she'd carefully cut away the tape and eased open the cardboard flaps. The only thing in it was a pink college ruled notebook, she _had _been complaining about how much paper she used on him in her last letter, and inside it, a card.

_ "_A stupid card I can't open until tomorrow!" She shouted at it. Helga glanced at her clock and a wonderful thought occurred to her. "It doesn't say when tomorrow."She scrambled over to her bed and grabbed the card. She sat anxiously on the edge of her mattress staring at the small alarm clock. In seven minutes it would be her birthday. In seven minutes she would rip open that envelope and not feel guilty for a second.

After the longest seven minutes of her life ticked by Helga tore it open. Inside was an overly cute pink swirly card with the words Happy Birthday in purple. She quickly opened it and read the inscription inside.

_Happy Birthday Helga! I wanted to do something special for your eighteenth birthday, so I hope that you are reading this after school while listening to that radio station you like so much. Arnold._

She sighed and flopped onto her bed. "What does that mean? Is he going to dedicate a song to me? That's so romantic!" With a delighted squeal she set the card on her nightstand and crawled under the covers.

She smiled as she thought of the binder full of letters she and Arnold had written back and forth over the last nine months. There was nothing romantic or even poetic about them, just correspondence between two friends. She sighed and closed her eyes. She never said it in her letters but Helga still loved him with her whole heart, which these days, actually felt whole.

Helga had begged Miriam to check her out of seventh period so she could get home in time to listen to the radio. She had shown up after third period with Bob who then told her they had taken the afternoon off so they could all have a nice sit down lunch together. It was just after one when they finished, and since it was her birthday and school was pretty much over anyway Miriam took her home. After properly thanking her parents for lunch she ran upstairs and turned on the radio.

She waited through nine commercial breaks and at least six songs she couldn't stand. By now Helga was not only ready to give up, but she _really _needed to use the bathroom. She stood up and re-read the card.

"After school, favorite station." She huffed. "I see how it is football-head. You just wait I'll–"

"This next one goes out to Helga Pataki who just turned eighteen today. From Arnold all the way in Washington. Happy Birthday Helga." She froze and slowly turned in the direction of the radio. Soft piano wafted through the speakers, she frowned. _I know this song . . . don't I?_

_ We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Helga raised an eyebrow at the radio as if it could somehow explain why Arnold had chosen such a weird song.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She smiled as an image of Arnold lying on his roof staring up at the clouds popped into her head. Suddenly it all made sense. She began walking back towards her bed.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
_

_ Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

"Those three words." She whispered during the chorus. "Said . . . too . . . not _those _three words!" The card in her hand fluttered to the ground as she screamed.

* * *

"Did you hear that Gerald?" Arnold asked suddenly stopping on the sidewalk. Gerald sighed and adjusted his back pack.

"I didn't hear anything man, you're imagining things."

He suddenly checked his watch. "I wonder if Helga got home in time to hear the song."

"I hope so man, mm mm mm, dedicating a song on her birthday. If that doesn't win her over nothing will."

* * *

The door to her bedroom flew open, but Helga was to busy screaming and jumping around the room to care.

"Helga sweetie what's . . ." both of her parents tilted their heads to the side as the squealed with glee and gestured wildly to her stereo.

"And she was doing so well too." Bob mumbled.

"THE SONG!" She shouted in an octave that probably made several neighborhood dogs start barking. "Arnold, for my birthday– AAAH!"

Miriam elbowed her father. "That's the boy back in Hillwood who's always writing." He raised an eyebrow in response. Helga ran over to her mother and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"He loves me! He loves me Miriam!" She dropped her hands to her sides. "Arnold loves me." She finished in a whisper. Helga was quiet for a few seconds then abruptly starting screaming again.

"Now you listen here little lady–"

"Oh settle down B. You were young and in love once, let her have her moment."

"SHHHH!" She spat furiously while running to turn up the volume. "It's not over!" She knelt down in front of the device while Miriam ushered Bob from the room and closed the door behind her.

_ All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
_

_ If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Yes." She whispered as the last notes of the song faded. "Yes Arnold I would." She quickly shut off the radio, laid down on the carpet, and giggled as she stared up at the ceiling. Arnold loved her, that was without a doubt the best birthday present ever.

"Helga Sweetie?" She turned toward the door with a goofy grin still plastered on her face.

"Hmmm?"

"Dinner's almost ready." Miriam smiled kindly down at her.  
"Okay. I'll be down in a few." With a sigh Helga stood up and walked over to her desk where the acceptance letters from all six colleges she had applied to sat in a neat pile. She picked up the stack and began sifting through them.

"Harvard, Yale, Bennington, UCLA, ah, good ol' Hillwood Community College." She pulled it from the stack and set it on top. She had been debating about where to go for months, but with this new development, she didn't even give it a second thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Despite what Grandpa says, he_ is_ having a harder time doing the things he needs to do around the boarding house." Arnold told Gerald and Phoebe as they walked him home.

"Be that as it may, Arnold, this is _your_ future."

"I know Phoebe, but at least this way I can stay at the boarding house and take care of things. It might not be glamorous or exciting, but it's the future I've always known I'd have."

"You're a bold man Arnold." He shrugged. Maybe the Hillwood Community College wasn't the _best_ school out there, but his grandparents needed him. And in all honesty he needed them, they were all he had.

"So has Helga said anything to you about where she's going?" He asked Phoebe. She had written to thank him for the song, but other than that it was meaningless small talk, nothing had changed. He assumed the worst and figured she'd gotten over him, just when he realized he couldn't live without her. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened to him.

"No, nothing at all." She frowned in concentration. "It's very odd, I was certain that I had asked her about it. Though I know Harvard was at the top of her list." For some reason the idea of Helga spending four to six years on the other side of the continent made his stomach churn. Fortunately his house was just a few feet away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He hurried to the door. "Good luck on your speech Phoebe." He was inside before she had time to utter a thank you. He leaned against the door and stared sadly at the floor.

"What's up Shortman?" His grandfather asked as he walked by.

"Well, graduation is tomorrow and after the summer I don't know if I'll see any of my friends again. It's sort of sad you know?"

"Don't worry Arnold, you'll still see them, and eventually you'll find your self a pretty little girl, settle down, have a few kids and name them all after me."

Arnold couldn't resist smiling at his grandfather's silliness. "Even the girls?"

"Oh, _especially_ the girls. I think Philipina has a nice ring to it."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Got a package for you." He said suddenly. "I put it on your desk."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Arnold shouted as he hurried up the stairs. Once in his room he ran to the desk and felt a surge of excitement when his eyes landed on a brown padded envelope from Helga_._

He tore it open and dumped out its contents. The only thing inside it was a CD in a clear unmarked jewel case with the words _play me _written in Helga's untidy scrawl. He grinned and ran over to his sound system. He felt like a kid at Christmas as he pushed play.

Within seconds he recognized the song. He sighed happily and immediately understood her message.

_You know I'd walk a thousand miles _

_If I could just see you,_

_If I could just hold you tonight._

Arnold listened to the whole song and kept waiting, hoping, for something else, but one song was all he got. It was more than enough he decided. She'd just sent him a gift that completely eradicated his previous doubts. She still cared, and that was the best news he'd gotten all day.

* * *

As Helga threw her silly white hat in the air relief overwhelmed her. It was finally over. She was done with High School and she wasn't looking back. Surprisingly it only took Olga a few seconds to find her in the huge mass of celebrating graduates.

"BABY SISTER!" She shouted as she threw her arms around Helga and lifted her off the ground. "I'm just so proud of you!" Olga released her and dabbed at her eyes.

"Thanks Olga." Their parents were right behind her.

"We're so proud of you Helga." Miriam and Bob took turns hugging her.

"You did good kiddo."

"OH! This is just so precious! Everyone together for a group photo!" Olga handed her camera to someone near by then squeezed the four of them close together. "Everyone say Cheese!"

Helga smiled, really smiled, even Olga's overbearing enthusiasm could ruin this day.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up and off to college!" She wiped at another tear, wrapped her arm around Helga, and began leading her to the exit.

"Yeah about that Helga." Her dad began slowly.

"I've already made up my mind, I'm going to Hillwood."

"Give it a rest already B. You said you would pay tuition no matter what school she chose."

"Yeah, but that was when I thought she was getting a full ride at Harvard."

"I've got a full ride at Hillwood too." She called over her shoulder as she climbed into the car.

"I know but a _community_ college?"

"A degree is a degree Bob, and I can always change my mind later can't I?" He opened his mouth to protest and Miriam elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Of course you can sweetie."

Bob grumbled quietly the entire way home. Once they had arrived they all began preparing for her graduation party. For Helga that meant taking off the robe, and being stuck in an overly fancy dress for the rest of the night.

The only people coming to the "party" were her parent's business partners and co-workers. Helga hadn't made friends, at least not friends that she would hang out with after school. She didn't feel like she was missing much.

As the night wore on Helga began getting antsy. She'd been standing around making small talk for what felt like days. She sunk into a chair in a back corner of the kitchen where she hid for the rest of the night, munching on cookies and giving out drinks to anyone who wandered in.

When the evening came to a close Helga hugged her family goodnight and headed up to bed. She had a hard time falling asleep, the only thing running through her mind was that in ten hours she'd be on her way back home.

* * *

Arnold slowly walked up the stairs to his room, set his yearbook on his desk, and began flipping through it. There were still a few people who he hadn't been able to find. Lila and Eugene for starters, but they were coming to the school's Senior Night so he wasn't too worried.

He sighed as he remembered the frenzied scurrying that had taken place at the end of the graduation ceremony. It seemed most of his classmates couldn't wait to leave high school behind. He was still feeling a bit reluctant to move on.

After checking the clock he took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Gerald and Phoebe would be by soon to pick him up. Something else he was going to miss. Getting rides in Gerald's air conditioned car was a lot nicer that being stuck in the Packard on a hot summer day.

"Oh well," he mumbled to himself, "better enjoy it while I can." A sudden crash from the kitchen made him decide to peek his head in.

"Hey Grandma," he called, "what's for dinner tonight?" As she popped out from behind the fridge in her cowgirl outfit he knew the answer.

"Rabbit Stew, things have been pretty scare around these parts Tex."

He walked over to the stove and looked into the large pot filled with a grayish brown liquid. He was very grateful that there was going to be plenty of food at the party.

"Ah! There you are Shortman!" His grandpa called as he wandered in. "Been lookin' for ya. I finally managed to rent out that empty room."

"That's great Grandpa."

"Rented it out to a nice girl 'bout your age."

"Anyone I know?"

"I think she went to school with you." Arnold froze.

"Grandpa you _didn't_."

"Now what was her name?" Arnold did his best not to panic. There were at _least _seven girls at the school who'd been trying to get their hands on him. They were ruthless, terrifying, each one like a lioness who had spotted her unsuspecting prey.

"Grandpa!" He placed his hands on the old man's shoulders. "You have got to remember her name! Please tell me it wasn't Hannah!"

"Hannah! I think that might have been it."

Arnold groaned in defeat.

"Or maybe it was Hillary? Helen? What was her name again Pookie?"

"ELEANOR!" She shouted suddenly. "Grub's almost ready! Come on down and meet the family!" Arnold prepared himself for the worst as he hurried to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see a pair of pink sneakers making their way toward him. He watched the rest of the mystery boarder come into view. Blue jeans, pink tee shirt, long, slightly damp, blond hair hanging over her shoulders. Arnold's eyes went wide when he saw her face.

"HELGA!" She flinched at his outburst and missed the next step. He managed to grab her as she fell, but the extra momentum caused him to stumble backwards into the wall. If he hadn't been staring into her startled blue eyes, with his arms around her warm body he wouldn't have believed it.

"Um . . . surprise?"

* * *

_Crap!_ Helga thought frantically as she and Arnold both struggled to stand back up, while continuing to hold on to each other. _Crap, crap crap! His grandparents said he'd out late at a graduation party!_

"Helga . . . I . . . I can't believe it's really you! What are you doing here?" Helga decided to go with the truth.

"I live here?"

"I gathered that." He laughed and Helga nearly melted. _Oh heavens I missed that laugh. _"I guess what I should be asking is why?"

"Why?" She repeated. _It's a bit complicated, and I'm not sure I want to explain it in front of your entire family. _Fortunately she was saved by a knock on the front door. Arnold let go of her and began walking toward it when it swung open revealing Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hello Arnold!" Phoebe called cheerfully. "Are you ready to–" she stopped mid sentence and stared at Helga. _Crap! This is _so _not going how I planned!_

"Hey Pheebs." She said with a nonchalant wave.

"Helga!" Her best friend came running at her and threw her arms around Helga, nearly knocking them both to the floor. "I can't believe it!" She cried after a long, lung crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Phoebe." Helga said once Phoebe released her. She was slightly disturbed to find Phoebe suddenly glaring at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise? So far it hasn't really turned out so well."

"Well I'm glad you're here none the less."

"Thanks. Well, I suppose you guys better get going. Big party and all."

"You should come!" Arnold proclaimed as he turned to look at her with sheer joy in his bright emerald eyes. She could do nothing but stand captivated by them.

"She can't." Gerald said quietly. Arnold turned to look at his friend freeing Helga's eyes to do the same.

"What?" She might have been imagining things, but it seemed like Arnold's voice had a slight edge to it.

"One, you have to be a senior at our school to go, and two, yesterday was the last day to get a ticket." Helga watched Arnold's shoulders sag.

"I totally forgot about that."

"We could ask Eugene for his!" Phoebe said suddenly.

"Phoebe you're a genius!" Arnold shouted.

"What happened to Eugene?" Helga asked quietly. Her three friends sighed in unison. Gerald spoke first.

"He fell down the stairs at the end of the graduation ceremony. He's in the hospital till tomorrow when his arm gets surgically pinned back together."

"That's Eugene for you." She muttered.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Arnold asked excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Um . . ." Helga ran her hand through her damp hair. "If you boys don't mind I'd like to make myself a little more presentable." She then waved her hand in front of herself showing off her old beat up shirt and hole filled jeans.

"You look fine." Arnold said with a huge smile. Again Helga did her best to hide the effect he was having on her.

"You two go talk to Eugene, and I'll help Helga get ready." As Phoebe made shooing motions with her hands Helga sighed in relief. _Phoebe to the rescue. Just like old times._

"I'm telling you Helga you–"

"Shoo!" Phoebe interrupted placing her hand on Arnold's back and shoving him out the door. She stood on tip-toe as Gerald bent down to give her a quick kiss before he left.

"Meet you there?" He asked with a smirk. Phoebe nodded then ran back over to Helga.

"Alright. Show me what you've got." Helga grinned, took Phoebe's arm and led her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Arnold all but dragged Gerald down the hall toward Eugene's hospital room.

"Slow down Man. You're losin' it."

"What?" He staggered to a stop and looked over at this friend who was shaking his head sadly. "You really are crazy about her."

"I – but . . ." he sighed heavily, "so?"

Gerald shrugged. "I never said it was a bad thing." He started down the hall once more. "I was just sayin' it." Arnold shoved his hands into his pockets and followed.

"You really had no idea she was coming?" Gerald asked for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I really had no idea she was coming." Arnold repeated in mild annoyance.

"What kind of person moves back into her old neighborhood without even telling her best friend? That girl is nuts."

Arnold grinned and tilted his chin toward the ceiling. "I know."

As the pair approached room 229 shouting from within echoed down the hall. They exchanged glances before cautiously poking their heads inside. Arnold immediately recognized Sheena, even though she was facing away from them.

"I'm not going!" She stated firmly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't be like that Sheena." Eugene practically whined at her.

"I won't have any fun without you there."

"But you already paid–" it was at that moment that Eugene spotted them. "Oh hey guys!" Sheena spun around so quickly the only indication that she had even moved was the swish of her hair. A deep blush was spreading over her face and she immediately stared down at the floor.

"Hey Eugene." Arnold said with a little wave.

"Come on in! I can't believe you came all the way downtown to visit me!" His smile doubled in size. "You're the best friends a guy could ask for!"

"How's your leg?" Arnold asked as made his way closer to Eugene's bed.

"Well at first I was in a lot of pain, but since they put this morphine drip in my arm, I've been just peachy!" He grinned at Sheena who promptly sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Too bad you're going to miss Senior Night."

"Yeah, but fortunately I was able to sell my ticket to Curly. Not sure why he wanted or needed two, but when it comes to Curly . . . I've just stopped asking."

"We all have Eugene. We all have." Gerald added with a quiet shake of his head.

Arnold frowned as he realized that without Eugene's ticket Helga would end up spending the entire night alone at the boarding house.

"Now if I can just get Sheena here to go . . ." Both Arnold and Sheena's head snapped up and tuned toward Eugene.

"I already said I don't want to go with out you." She mumbled while quietly blushing. Arnold slowly realized that one of the two must have finally gathered up the guts to ask the other out. Judging by how much Sheena's blush darkened when Eugene blithely took her hand, he guessed it must have been him.

"C'mon Sheena! It'll be fun! You can't tell me you'd rather stay here and watch Matlock reruns with me all night! Just go! You'll have a great time!" He patted her hand affectionately.

Her response was so quiet Arnold barely heard her. "I just wanted to spend the night with you."

"But you already payed for your ticket." She shook her head.

Gerald elbowed Arnold effectively getting his attention and reminding him why they were there.

"I'll buy it from you!" He offered much more desperately than he had originally intended. Sheena smiled for the first time since they had walked in.

"Problem solved!" She squealed happily as Arnold reached into his wallet and offered her a twenty dollar bill. She grinned as she handed him the ticket and sat back down beside Eugene.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? Matlock really _is_ the only thing on."

"That's okay." She said as she placed her purse in her lap. "I brought all your favorite musicals."

"Is that Eugene, Eugene?" He shouted excitedly.

"And Rats too!" She cried, her enthusiasm mirroring his.

"Well thanks for everything guys," Gerald shouted as he began hauling Arnold out of the room, "But we've _really_ gotta go!"

"Thanks for coming to visit!" Eugene called.

"Get well soon!" Arnold called as Gerald pulled the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Pheebs?" Helga asked as her friend ran the straight iron over her hair.

"Trust me Helga. You are going to knock his socks off."

She sighed heavily. "I'm pretty sure I did that on the way down the stairs. Uuugh!" She shouted in frustration as she threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe after two years the first impression I make on him is with my _elbow_!"

"Don't worry Helga. After he sees you tonight, he'll forget _all_ about it."

"Since when did you become a style expert." She shrugged as she ran her finger's through Helga's now shiny smooth hair. "Hanging out with Rhonda and Lila has it's advantages. Now you do your make up while I find you something to wear." She finished her sentence with a giggle that made Helga nervous. She stood up and hurried past her friend to her suitcases.

"How about _you_ go do _your_ makeup and _I_ find something to wear?"

"Helga." Phoebe said in a warning tone as she placed both hands on her hips.

"Fine! I'll go put on make up." She grabbed her make up bag and stomped off toward the shared bathroom. She frowned when she saw the line and turned around with a sigh. She started digging through her bag as she walked, looking for the powder that she never used. She found it just as she walked back through her bedroom door.

She stopped for a moment and surveyed the room. The only things in it were a terribly lumpy twin bed that she had bought pillows and sheets for just that morning, a dresser that was defiantly older than her, and her suitcases. It was a rather small and sad looking room, but the presence of Phoebe and her clothes spread over every available surface made it feel like home.

Helga smiled and opened the small compact in her hand. After blowing some powder off the tiny mirror, then removing the rest with her finger, she propped it up on the dresser that was just short enough to make the entire process awkward. With an annoyed frown she leaned forward and began applying mascara to her nearly invisible eyelashes.

"What are you doing Helga?"

She brushed a large clump away from her eye. "Putting on make up, what does it look like?" Phoebe laughed.

"I'm not sure. Imitating a monkey maybe?" Helga finished her second eye then stood up straight and turned toward her so called friend. She opened her mouth and was about to give her a very large piece of her mind when Phoebe's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi!" She greeted cheerfully. "Arnold and Gerald have procured a ticket for you." She told Helga while still holding her phone to her ear. "No, we are not ready yet we . . . oh. That _is_ a much more logical course of action. But," Phoebe paused and looked her up and down causing Helga's frown to deepen. She nodded as if she had suddenly decided something for them. "Call us when you get here. We will meet you out front. I love you." She added suddenly, her entire tone changing as a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

When Phoebe turned back to Helga she was all business. "I think you should wear this shirt, these pants, and those shoes. Oooh! And take your leather jacket in case it gets cold. Wait, no don't take a jacket, that way if you get cold Arnold will have to keep you warm."

"Phoebe!"

"What?" She shrugged innocently.

"First of all those shoes will leave my feet with nothing but blisters for weeks. Second, I, Arnold, he . . . I really should just bring a jacket." She spat put quickly as she stared intently down at her suitcase trying to hide her intense blush.

"These shoes then." She said holding up a much more sensible pair.

"Pheebs . . ." Helga sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Just being here has taken just about all the courage I have. I don't know if I have enough left to–"

"Make him fall head over heels for you? You've already achieved that." Helga looked up at her best friend who set the shoes down and sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Do me a favor. When Arnold shows up I want you to walk out the door like you still own this neighborhood."

Helga couldn't help but smile. "What are you talking about Phoebe? I _do _still own this neighborhood."

* * *

Arnold stepped out of Gerald's car that had pulled in just behind the Packard.

"Do we really have to take two cars?"

"Well, since you both live in the same building it makes since that you'd ride together."

"I guess."

"Besides, if you two lovebirds decide you need some _alone _time . . . " he elbowed Arnold's arm and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You mean if you and Phoebe need some _alone time_ you won't feel bad about ditching me."

Gerald shrugged then put his hands behind his head and leaned against his car. "That too." A few minutes passed in silence until the front door of the boarding house began to open. Phoebe stepped out first looking exactly the way she had when they left her, but Gerald never missed an opportunity to whistle at his girlfriend. She blushed as she hurried to his side.

Helga was right behind her, but as she stopped to close the front door, Arnold found himself unable to do anything but stare. She tossed her long shiny hair over her shoulder and offered him the overly confidant smile he hadn't seen in years. His eyes then traveled down her long slender frame, from the shimmery pink tank that clung to her body, to the black pants that hugged the perfect curve of her hips, finally stopping on the pink shoes that only showed the tip of her toe and clicked as she started down the stairs.

"Hey Arnold."

He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't seem to help himself. "You look great."

"Thanks. Hopefully no one will be too upset about me crashing the party."

"I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you." He told her before suddenly remembering his manners. He hurried to the Packard and opened the door for her.

"Why are we taking two cars?" She asked as she stepped in.

Using the frame of the car and the door to support him he leaned forward and whispered his answer. "This way when Gerald and Phoebe decide to take off to make out in the parking lot they wont have to feel bad about abandoning us."

She threw her head back and laughed while holding her sides. Arnold shut the door and walked around the car. She was still laughing when he got in.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Helga only nodded as she wiped at her eyes. Arnold started the car with a smile. _I missed that laugh._ He thought happily as they drove. It wouldn't take long to get to the school from his house, but he was glad they had started off the car ride with laughter. He hoped that even after years of ill-conveyed affections and veiled confessions they could still talk and laugh like the good friends they had become.

It wasn't until her laughter became quiet giggles and sighs that he attempted conversation.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh." Arnold glanced over to find her chewing on her lip as if debating on how to respond. "Well," she began after a lengthy pause, "I decided that I wanted to come back to Hillwood."

"Oh. Any particular reason?"

"Um . . . " Her head turned to look out the window. "I missed this place." She said quietly, though it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Any other reasons?"

She shrugged as Arnold pulled into the school's parking lot. "I needed a change of pace."

"Is that all?" She was being awfully evasive with her answers and Arnold was struck with a terribly shocking thought. _What if she has some other reason for coming back?_

"Geez Arnold, do I _need _a reason to be here. I used to own this town, maybe I just wanted something familiar, maybe I just wanted to see everyone's ugly mugs again, maybe Hillwood Community Collage was the best I could do. What does it matter to you?"

_So much for talking like old friends._ He thought as he put the car in park. "Just curious." He answered apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. This day just isn't going how I had imagined." They both hurried out of the car.

"Sorry." He said while taking out his wallet. "Here's your ticket."

"Thanks." She said as took it carefully from his hand. Gerald and Phoebe chose that moment to catch up with them.

"You guys ready for–"

"Helga!" All four of them stopped just before the doors and turned around to find Rhonda rushing toward them. She wrapped her arms around Helga then began squealing so quickly and in such a high pitched voice that Arnold was no longer able to understand her. She quickly linked her arm with Helga's and marched her through the doors. Gerald looked at Arnold and he had a feeling that was the last time he was going to see her tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was fun. Sorry for making you wait so dang long for an update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here is the ending (finally) of this long, long story. It feels a little silly, but I hope it's enough of a resolution for all of you. Thanks for reading, you're all great!**

**

* * *

**

The school was in absolute chaos. The halls and classrooms were filled with food, games, rock climbing walls, giant blow up bounce houses, and even a drawing for a new car. The Senior class was running through the halls bouncing from one activity to the next. Helga could barely take it all in.

Ronda was still chattering away into her ear as she dragged her and Phoebe around the school searching for everyone they had ever known.

"Oh, and did you hear about Stinky? Lately he's been . . ." Helga was trying desperately to think of ways to escape Ronda's death grip but so far she had come up with nothing. With a defeated sigh she glanced over at Phoebe to see if she had come up with any brilliant escape plans.

Her best friend only shrugged helplessly as they were dragged from one room to the next. Any time Rhonda found someone Helga had ever known they had to stop and exchange hellos. As the trio traveled the halls, presumably looking for Nadine, Helga kept an eye out for Arnold, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of him.

"Nadine!" Rhonda squealed as she pulled Helga and Phoebe down the hall toward her best friend. "Look who's here!" Nadie raised an eyebrow at her, as most of Helga's former Classmates had.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Nadine." Nadine waved politely, then once again returned her slightly confused gaze to Helga. _Do I really look that different?_

"It's okay Nadine, I barely recognized her out in the parking lot either."

"Helga?" She said slowly. Helga nodded. Nadine jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her. "It's so good to see you! How are you!"

"Pretty good." She answered once Nadine had released her. Now that she was free from everyone's physical contact she was tempted to bolt. She looked over at Phoebe who was giving her a crusty look as if to remind her that running screaming from Rhonda and Nadine would be rude.

"Wow! So what are you doing back in Hillwood?"

"Oh, you know," Helga glanced around for another means of escape, "Just visiting old friends for the summer." She had yet to actually tell anyone her real reason for coming back. Mostly because it made her sound like a crazy stalker.

"Helga that's so great! We'll all have to get together sometime and hang out."

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be a blast." She spotted her salvation. "Excuse me girls, I just need to step into the ladies room for a second. Phoebe."

"Coming." Helga turned and power walked to the nearest restroom, forcing Phoebe to run to keep up with her. Once they were behind the swinging wooden door Helga ran toward the window in the back. She cupped her hands together, squatted down, and nodded Phoebe over.

"Phoebe, you first!"

"What?"

"Out the window."

"Helga, you can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious Phoebe. Unless you want to spend the rest of the night with Rhonda."

"Well, I was hoping to spend some time with Gerald."

"The only problem is that eventually she'll come looking for us, and know we ditched her." She thought for a few seconds, then nodded. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"She won't come looking for us if she's too busy hiding."

"What?" Phoebe pulled out her cell phone and rapidly began punching the keys. "What are you doing?" She tucked the phone back into her pocket and put her foot on Helga's still cupped hands.

"Sending Curly an anonymous message about Rhonda's current location."

"Phoebe," Helga said as she hoisted her friend up the small window, "you're a genius." The only response she received was a tiny 'eep' as Phoebe tumbled down onto the grass outside. Helga quickly scrambled onto the sink as fast as she could, then leaned to the left and grabbed onto the tiny window. "Pheebs!" She hissed. "You alright."

"I believe so." She whispered back.

"Okay, clear the way, I'm coming through." Helga pulled herself through the window and hopped down onto the grass.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked as she righted herself.

"Now we go get some food. I'm starving." She said as she rubbed her rumbling stomach.

"I thought we would look for Arnold and Gerald." Phoebe said timidly.

"Fine give them a call."

"Well Arnold doesn't have a phone, but I suppose I could try Gerald."

"Go for it. Meanwhile I'm gonna get some grub, you with me?"

"Coming!" Phoebe called as she hurried after her friend.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere!" Arnold shouted in exasperation.

"I know!" Gerald shouted back through a mouth full of hot dog. "This place is a mad house. We're never going to find them."

"And you never thought to bring your cell phone."

"You didn't bring yours." He snapped.

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Oh, right. Well I figured if anyone got split up it would be me and Phoebe losing you and Helga. No offense Arnold, but I was really looking forward to spending some time with my girlfriend."

"None taken." Arnold shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced down the hall.

"Man, remind me to kick Rhonda in her right in her pretentious-"

"Maybe we should just keep looking." Arnold interrupted.

"Fine, let's go check the gym again." They trudged through the halls and in and out of rooms, for the next hour.

"Forget this." Gerald said with a huff. "I'm done looking."

"Aw come on Gerald."

"We might as well try enjoying ourselves, they're going to start kicking us out at Midnight."

"Wait!" Arnold shouted grabbing Gerald's arm. "There's one place we still haven't looked." As they got closer to their destination the crowd became thinner until they were completely alone at the base of a staircase.

"There's nothing going on upstairs." Gerald told him.

"Exactly." Arnold rushed up the staircase and rounded a corner with Gerald right behind him. Sitting in front of the doors of the locked library were Phoebe and Helga.

"My hypotheses was correct." Phoebe said proudly as she jumped up and hurried to Gerald's side. Arnold walked over and offered Helga his hand, to his surprise she actually took it. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled her to her feet.

"We've only got a few more hours." Gerald told them. "I say we go see the hypnotist first." There was a murmur of agreement as Helga pulled her hand from Arnold's, effectively removing his smile.

Within seconds they were back in the fray and managed to stay clear of Rhonda for the rest of the evening. It was just past ten when Helga sat down with a heavy yawn.

"You guys go ahead," she yawned again, "I'm gonna take a breather. I'll catch up with you later."

"But Helga-" Phoebe began

"It's okay guys." Arnold said quickly. "I'll stay with her. You to go have fun." He waved them off and sat on the bench beside her.

"You sound like an old man." She told him.

"You're the one who ran out of steam at ten o clock."

"Hey, it was a long flight!"

"So you didn't walk then?" Some of the color drained out of her cheeks.

"Well . . . it's been a long day, maybe you should just take me back to the boarding house and let me get some rest."

Arnold stood up and offered his hand. He helped her to her feet but made a point not to release her hand this time.

"If I take you home will you promise to tell me the real reason you're here."

"I already told you, I needed a change of scenery."

"It has to be more than that." He said as he opened the car door for her.

"Why does it have to be more than that?" She asked as she put on her seatbelt. Arnold started up the Packard and fastened his own seat belt.

"Well, I guess I'm just wondering what's so great about dinky old Hillwood that would make you turn down Harvard."

"Who said I was going to Harvard!" She spat angrily.

"Phoebe."

"Damn it." She whispered. "Fine. I missed this stupid place okay? I spent most of my life here, and I guess I was just feeling a little nostalgic."

"Okay." Helga folded her arms across her chest and leaned her head against the window. They were both quiet for the rest of the ride back to the boarding house. Arnold pulled up to the curb and the old car wheezed to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride." Helga said quietly as she moved to get out of the car. Arnold hurried around the front of the ancient vehicle and arrived at her door just as she was stepping out. He took both of her hands and pulled her over to the steps.

"One last question."

"What?" She sighed angrily.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Arnold grabbed her chin and tilted her face up. Her eyes shot to the left.

"Helga." He smiled as she finally looked into his eyes. "The song you sent, did you mean it?"

"Yeah. Did you?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Those words _are_ said too much, but I'm going to say them anyway." Arnold ran his hand through Helga's hair and put his other hand on her back. "I love you." He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. He took half a step back and looked at her again. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed onto both of his arms.

"I think I need to sit down." She whispered. With a quiet chuckle Arnold helped her over to the steps. She didn't let go of him, so he sat beside her.

"Better?" She shook her head for a second, then abruptly stopped, closed her eyes, and pressed a hand against her head.

"I think I'm going to pass out."

"I better get you into bed then." Her head whipped around and stared at him wide eyed. A slight blush crept into his cheeks as he realized what he had just said. "I meant your bed." He shook his head. "I meant you should lie down. Alone. In . . . in your bed."

"Right." She whispered.

"But maybe . . . someday . . . _our_ bed." Arnold smirked at Helga only to watch her eyes roll back into her head as she collapsed against him. "Helga? Helga! I was kidding, mostly." He sighed, gathered her into his arms, and leaned against the railing of the stoop. He had a feeling he'd be there a while.


End file.
